narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukine Sora
Yukine Sora (空雪音, Sora Yukine) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of Team Anri. Background Yukine is the only child of Akari and Souhei Sora. Through his mother, he is the descendant of Konohagakure's Hyūga Clan. He was spoiled as a child, howeve he also resembled his mother in her youth as he was social awkward and only had a two close friends. Personality Yukine is very shy and rarely talks, preferring to use gestures intead, but also very gullible as he has the mindset that if he does as he was asked he would make friends - Masaki and Hinoe often team up and prevent him from falling into such traps though. He is very respectful, as he also immediately adds the suffix "-san" to someone's name, unless they are higher authority, to which he uses the correct terminology. He is too shy to speak to girls, altough he got used to having Hinoe around because of their parents' close bond and Anri because he knew her since he was young too. Appearance Yukine seems to be the spitting image of his mother, if not for the few physical traits inherited from his father, such as his skin tone and although he inherit his mother's eye shape, his eyelids take more after his father. His bangs spill on his forehead with two strands framing both sides of his face, and the rest is kept in a low ponytail that is often swept over his right shoulder. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Yukine wears a red short-sleeved crop top over a sleeveless hoodie, his forehead protector around his neck on a black cloth, black pants and long black shinobi sandals. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Stemming from the Hyūga heritage on his mother's side, Yukine inherited the Byakugan. With it, he possesses a near 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Yukine is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. By using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, he can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, and Yukine expressed a sad expression. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Yukine is briefly seen in the classroom as their teacher tells them their graduation exams are the following week. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Yukine is first seen when he trains with his mother at a local training ground, where he develops his Gentle Fist. Yukine enters in the Chūnin Exams with his teammates. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Masaki uses his quick reflexes by using a wired kunai to latch on the the walls, to which his teammates cling to him in turn. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Yukine and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags, although Yukine vows to himeself that he'll do better in the next stage to help his team. As Masaki and Hinoe go off to try and steal other teams' flags, Yukine stays behind to defend theirs when a Iwagakure team approaches him. They taunt him for his weak appearance, and as the taunts rile him up more and more, his Byakugan activates and he swiftly knocks out the team without harming them seriously. The tram are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. When they regroup, the team gives each other high-fives and cheer at their success. During the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Yukine faced off against a kunoichi from Kirigakure, and although the girl showed signs of weaknesses, Yukine felt too shy to exploit them and was ultimately defeated, much to his horror and his team's amusement. He watched Boruto fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when Boruto was disqualified for cheating. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki began their attack, he and his teammates helped evacuate children from the area. He was later seen running off with his team for a mission. In the ending credits, a picture of him and his family is shown, alongside a big group photo of his peers and their parents. In Other Media Video Games Yukine Sora is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *''Yukine'' "雪音" is Japanese for "Sound of Snow".'' Sora'' "空" is Japanese for "Sky". Reference Yukine Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:OC Art Category:Original Character Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hyuga Category:Next Generation Category:Konohagakure